


Secret's Kept at the End of the World

by Traitor36



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Apocalypse, End of the World, Eventual Romance, F/F, F/M, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 11:56:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10593519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Traitor36/pseuds/Traitor36
Summary: When you are deep in the zombie apocalypse and surviving isn't the only thing to worry about.Loralei, a middle school principal,  runs into and joins a group of survivors in the woods of Georgia. Soon, she is confronted with the past and must make a family out of strangers.





	

"I know how you feel. When this all started, I was alone, as I often was. I was in my apartment, thirteen floors up above the chaos. Until there were knocks at my door, only they weren't knocks. They were my neighbors falling over themselves into my door and the walls and each other to get out. My neighbor, that I have only talked to once or twice, was sick for a few days. I remember her telling everyone loudly that a strange, strung out man attacked her on the metro a week prior, she said he bit her in the raucous but she got away. People treated her like a hero or a piteous puppy. Frankly, I've always thought she was obnoxious. 

I open my door cautiously, it'd been on the news, the reports, they were terrifying. I assumed they wouldn't be in the apartment building because it was so high up. But when I opened my door and saw Mrs. Lieberman outside my door, I knew better. She wasn't Mrs. Lieberman anymore. When she charged at me, I didn't know what to do. I threw everything at her--vases, books, side tables, nothing was stopping her. I reached for my purse as I crawled away to find my gun. I didn't want to use it on her, but I had to, so I did. After she fell, the gunshot alerted the others she infected in the building and they were swarming into my apartment. I kept shooting at them the best I could and cleared them away. I sat under my upturned table for a little while and collected myself. 

I had shot about fifteen walkers in the first few hours of the outbreak. 

I collected my things. The News said to stay indoors, but I already tried that. I changed my clothes and packed lightly and ran outside, the elevators stopped working and I had to step over bodies. If I would have known to kill them before they turned I would have, and I wish I did. When I hit the street, it was chaos. People were doing the same thing I was, only better. I didn't know what I was doing, I was never a Survivor contestant, I'm not outdoorsy. But I ran, didn't look, just ran. I made it as far as I could until I was out of the city and into the woods. I looked around the darkened forest and knew I was done for. I looked up when I heard a helicopter, but it was flying too far ahead. As I looked up I saw large trees and a canopy and I climbed. I stayed in the tree for a few days. I had taken some stuff with me in my bag so I was fine. But the bag was heavy. It carried granola bars, a big water bottle, a change of shoes, and a change of clothes. 

I looked down every once in a while, I would see the walkers bumping into one another. It was worse at night. Yet it was so clear during the day, it was hot, but the canopy of leaves cast shadows so it was nice. No walkers for miles during the day. But I was mortified that if I left the perfect tree that something would happen. I argued with myself a hundred times during the next few days. But I thought I hear talking, so I climbed down. As I walked through the lit forest from clearing to clearing. My mind began to wander. I was alone. I was always alone, but everyone I had known is, probably, no more. I walk for hours and thanked God that I brought tennis shoes with me. I got pretty far from Atlanta to the point that I didn't know where I was. The problem I ran into was that the land was very flat, no trees anywhere. I was very tired and hungry, but I couldn't stop walking and I didn't want to deplete my supplies to quickly. I came upon a car in an embankment. I ran for it, it was badly smashed in, so it would definitely not drive, but I could see it was empty. I opened the door and popped the trunk..." 

...

"Hey, you in the tank, are you okay in there?" said a soft voice over the radio.

**Author's Note:**

> *Hey, everyone! You can consider this a prologue type beginning and I am excited to finally post this series! Let me know how it's going so far and I will post the next part next Monday at 9 pm!*


End file.
